


incandescent

by lastima_lassiter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastima_lassiter/pseuds/lastima_lassiter
Summary: Kozume Kenma didn’t believe in soulmates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i had laying around in my notes

Kozume Kenma didn’t believe in soulmates.

It’s not that he didn’t believe in love - he saw love everywhere he went. From the mother watching out for her child at the park to the girl resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder to the way Kuroo waited in front of his house every morning to walk to school with him.

Kozume Kenma believed in love. It wasn’t as complicated as everyone else made it out to be. It was tangible and simple and easy.

Soulmates, however, were a completely different story.

Two people fated by the universe to be the perfect match for each other. How absurd. How ridiculous. How impossible.

Kozume had heard the countless tales of couples at school who deemed they were “soulmates” only to break up 3 weeks later.

That’s why he answered the way he did when Hinata Shouyou lurched towards him, amber eyes sparkling.

“What are your thoughts on soulmates, Kenma?”

“Bullshit.”

The sparkle faded instantly.

“Aw.”

Kozume pulled his legs up to his chest. The late afternoon sun was still as hot as it was 4 hours ago and the itchy grass sticking to his sweat-coated skin irritated him.

But Hinata kept him outside.

Everyone at camp rushed into the gyms and back to the dorms as soon as the food was all gone, but not Hinata Shouyou. Hinata was laying in the grass, limbs extended, taking up way more space than necessary.

And here was Kozume, sitting a few feet away, wandering eyes flickering from the ginger boy’s sunkissed skin to the mosquitoes buzzing around.

“What’s wrong with soulmates?” Hinata spoke again.

Kozume swatted at a mosquito that flew too close. He didn’t manage to kill it.

“I don’t know. It sounds fake. Made up.”

“They’re not made up! They’re totally real!” Hinata sat up then, giving Kozume an indignant look.

“You sound so sure.”

“Well...yeah...”

Hinata looked past Kozume, towards where the sun had begun it’s journey past the horizon.

Kozume watched Hinata’s amber eyes melt into a shining honey color as he stared at the sun, no longer bright enough to hurt one’s eyes. Hot, but not bright. He figured the late afternoon sun must be a distant cousin of Hinata, who managed to be both hot and bright. Hot - not merely in looks, but in the way where their stare heats your skin and it’s almost as if they’re looking right through you. Bright - a thousand-watt smile that makes even the darkest of hearts glow.

Kozume realized with a start that Hinata was no longer looking at the sun and had somehow lessened the distance between them.

“If soulmates aren’t real, then what would you call us?”

Another soulmate question, except Kozume actually had to think for this one.

He searched Hinata’s eyes - sparkling again - as if the answer was hidden inside those honey pools.

Kozume didn’t answer. They weren’t best friends; Kuroo and him were best friends.

Somewhere along the way, Hinata had managed to blur the line between friends and lovers and the word for that relationship wouldn’t come to Kozume at the time.

Was there even a word?

“Soulmates.”

Hinata provided his renowned radiant smile, sitting back onto his knees.

Kozume Kenma didn’t believe in soulmates, but this came pretty close.


End file.
